


Kimmyween

by bluemermaid



Category: Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5065294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemermaid/pseuds/bluemermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kimmy's surprise isn't exactly what she envisioned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kimmyween

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Diaphenia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diaphenia/gifts).



Kimmy was practically bouncing with excitement as she carried the package into her bedroom. It was her first Halloween since she'd been taken to the bunker and she could not wait to go out trick-or-treating. Dong had seemed reluctant to come with her at first, saying that only children went door to door for candy, but come _on_. It was _free candy_ , in _costumes._ It was going to be amazing!

Tearing the tape off the box, Kimmy pried open the flaps. Titus had somehow managed to order Kimmy a costume from right off a computer, proving once again that modern technology was pretty freakin' cool. She almost missed the excitement of going to a costume shop and trying on a bunch of different things, but the surprise was nearly just as fun.

She opened the box, tossing packing peanuts onto the floor in her rush to see the fairy princess costume which would be somewhere underneath. It wasn't every day you got to be a princess, after all.

Except, _whoa._

Kimmy held the costume up to the light, her eyes widening as a weird feeling settled into her gut. This was _not_ what she had been expecting. "Ho, boy."

"Okay," she said to herself, gathering her determination. "You are going to wear this, Kimmy, and you are going to look great."

It was a long and awkward changing process.

***

Dong opened his mouth, but no sounds came out. Kimmy stood for a moment, waiting, her eyebrows raised as a heat bloomed into her cheeks. "Do I look okay?" she asked him nervously.

He swallowed hard and nodded. "Yes. You look...okay."

She stood in the doorway in her princess costume, which was not the flowing pink gown she had originally envisioned, but instead a skin-tight sequined leotard with a puffy skirt that was so short Kimmy had to keep looking down to remind herself she was wearing it. "I think it's a little tight," she said, oblivious to the fact that Dong was avoiding looking at her -- or at least trying to. 

"No," he said, shaking his head, his lips quirking to the side as though he might smile at any moment. "It fits you very well, Kimmy."

She grinned. "Well, Halloween costumes sure have changed since I was a kid, I can tell you that. This isn't at all what I thought I'd be wearing! It is nice, though, isn't it?" She twirled in a circle, holding her hands aloft. "Sexy, kind of." She growled, in what she hoped was the manner of a sophisticated, sexy young lady. 

Dong looked like he was about to be sick. Or burst into laughter. Or maybe grab Kimmy and kiss her senseless -- no, wait, that last one was just Kimmy's imagination. Probably. "It is beautiful," he told her. "You're sure to get lots of candy tonight from strangers."

She laughed. "They always said don't take candy from strangers, but somehow it was okay on Halloween. I love Halloween." And with a perky bounce to her step, Kimmy and Dong held hands and skipped off into the night. (Kimmy skipped. Dong walked alongside her. But that was okay, too.)


End file.
